finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matter (item)
Dark Matter is a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a very rare item, with special effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Dark Matter item can be stolen from Zeromus in the final battle, using Edge's Steal command. It can only be used in the final battle, but serves no real purpose. Early theories said it lowered the power of Big Bang, but this was eventually proven false. In ''Final Fantasy IV DS, the Dark Matter actually serves a real purpose. After stealing it from Zeromus and completing the game, land the Lunar Whale near the face on the Red Moon and walk up to it. The party will then be prompted to use an item. Using the Dark Matter will initiate a boss battle with a new super boss, Proto-Babil. ''Final Fantasy V The Dark Matter is a Chemist's mixing ingredient. It is the exact opposite of Holy Water and if those two are mixed, it will create a dud. Final Fantasy VIII The '''Dark Matter' is an item that can teach Quistis Trepe the Blue Magic "Shockwave Pulsar". It is a tool that level 100 Siren can refine from 100 curse spikes. ''Final Fantasy IX The Dark Matter is a winnable item from the Auction House in Treno. It allows Princess Garnet to learn how to summon the Eidolon, Odin. If used in battle, it will automatically inflict 9,999 damage to a single target. Alternatively, it can be stolen from Ozma. Tetra Master *Card 075 *Location: Memoria Final Fantasy X The Dark Matter is an item that can be used with the Use command, which deals Non-elemental magic damage in the same manner as the spell Ultima. It can be obtained as a rare drop from Monster Arena creatures and also as a normal drop by Dark Aeons in the International version. It can be used to customize equipment, giving them '''Break Damage Limit' and Ribbon (Ribbon is only in the International and PAL version). When Ultima Buster is unlocked in the Monster Arena, the prize of 99 Dark Matters will be awarded. Seymour Guado's Overdrive, Requiem has the same animation as Dark Matter. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Dark Matter is an exceptionally rare item in this game and can only be obtained in the Via Infinito, by bribing Paragon or receiving as a drop from Trema. Final Fantasy XII Dark Matter is an extremely rare item only available through chests, the bazaar, the clan shop after defeating Yiazmat and getting the highest clan ranking, and through stealing it from The Undying during the final battle. Dark Matter is incredibly powerful, in that it adds up all of the damage from Knots of Rust that you've done since it's last use, and deals that damage all in one hit, with a cap of well over the usual 9999. While extremely powerful, this is usually replaced by using Shemhazai's Soul Purge attack due to it's rarity. You get it in the Bazaar by selling one Bat Wing, three Grimoire Aidheds, and three Grimoire Togails. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Similar to ''Final Fantasy XII, the Dark Matter deals damage to all enemies on the map and its power increases the more Knots of Rust the player has used. The Ranger can also use this item with his "Mirror Items" ability to invert its effect and restore health to all allies. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Dark Matter is a Magic Artifact which adds Magic +5 to a characters skill. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Dark Matter appears as Magicite. It is created through the Lilties Alchemy ability when the player fails to create the Magicite. Dark Matter can be mixed again to create Materials through Alchemy. While Dark Matter can't be carried around like other Magicite, it can be picked up and thrown at enemies to cast a random magic spell on them or inflict the zap status on them with no damage dealt. The spells are either the non-damaging zap effect (50% chance), Fire (15% chance), Blizzard (15% chance), Thunder (15% chance), Quake (2% chance), Meteor (2% chance), or Ultima (1% chance). Category:Items